Star Wars: The Rise of Darth Krayt
by TehZach1993
Summary: During the years of prosperity following the Empire's defeat and the forging of a New Republic and Jedi Order. The Sith will make their triumphant return.
1. Prologue

**((DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY! NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND NEITHER IS STAR WARS! I AM NOT DISNEY OR GEORGE LUCAS!))**

Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy.

Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect.

Jedi respect all life, in any form.

Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy.

Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training.

- The Jedi Code as taught by Grand Master Luke Skywalker

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me.

- The Sith Code as taught by Darth Bane

"I can't leave you here I've got to save you!"  
"You already have Luke. You were right about me, tell your sister you were right."

- Luke Skywalker and the redeemed Anakin Skywalker  
_

A long time ago in a galaxy far,

far away….

Star  
Wars

The Rise of Darth Krayt

Since the defeat of the Empire and the forging of a New Republic, Luke Skywalker has established himself as the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order. A Jedi Praxeum (Jedi academy) has been built on Yavin IV, and Jedi Headquarters have stood on Coruscant along with the New Republic capitol for years.

In these peaceful times, the Jedi have been allowed to thrive. But Grand Master Luke's senses have not been dulled by this peace. He has made sure to keep the younglings and Jedi council on their toes. Luke Skywalker has become a doomsayer among the members of the New Republic and some of the Jedi Council, but as the citizens of the galaxy have grown far too comfortable in these peaceful days, a new threat far more powerful than any they have encountered before is about to make its presence known...

Prologue:

Luke sat on a cushion in his chambers on Coruscant, meditating; he was frustrated at the Senate for not believing him about his what they called "feelings of impending doom". That was when he heard an all too familiar voice calling him, he had already sensed the presence before, but hadn't in a long time. This time it sounded distant and strained, as if the speaker was talking through a cheap comlink that needed repairs.

"Ben? I can barely hear-" That was when Luke opened his eyes, as saw the ghost of Ben Kenobi standing in front of him. He appeared as he had first appeared to him on Hoth, a fading image, not clear as he was on Dagobah or Endor.

"Ben, what's happened? Why haven't I heard from you in so long?"

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Luke. It's been hard to communicate with you. I'm afraid this is going to be the last time we'll see each other for quite some time."

"You mean, you're going to completely become one with the force?" Luke asked quietly.

"I do my friend, I just wanted to tell you a few things before I go. I wanted to tell you that I am so proud of how far you've come; you've done more than enough to ensure the future of the jedi and the republic in the galaxy. But I know there is that growing evil on your mind, I've sensed it too, as have Master Yoda and your father, who will both still be around to guide you. Speaking of which here they are to bid me farewell."

Ben turned, fading still, and saw the ghostly images of Anakin Skywalker and Master Yoda, who no longer needed a cane.

"Time it is already?" Yoda said with wide eyes.

"We're going to miss you my friend. We'll follow you eventually." Anakin said

Yoda nodded, "Council Master Skywalker will we. Until time for us to depart as well, it is."

Anakin smiled, "Although he hardly needs it seeing as how well he's been doing. But take it from me son, every Jedi needs good advice and council at least every once in awhile."

"Thanks everyone, especially to you Ben, for putting me on this path. Thank you for everything." Luke said wiping away a small tear.

Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled kindly, "You have my thanks as well. I'm more grateful to you than I think you know. Always remember, the force will be with you, always."

At that point a blinding white light shone from Kenobi's body, it enveloped the room, and just like that it and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man who set Luke Skywalker on the path of the Jedi and the force so long ago, was gone.

Luke walked over to the balcony overlooking the city and leaned on the banister. "I guess now I truly am alone now that Ben's gone and everyone but impressionable younglings think I'm some sort of gloomy gus since the Empire is gone, no offense you two."

His father and the small pointy eared Yoda came to either side of him, "Never alone you are, know we cannot take Obi-Wan's place as your mentor and friend do we. But there we are if need us do you."

Luke looked up from Yoda to his deceased father's face, who nodded to him. "I agree with Master Yoda, we do not intend to take Master Kenobi's place in your heart. But we will always be here until it is time for us to join him in the force. We will provide you with as much guidance and support as we possibly can my son."

"Thank you both, but I still can't shake the feeling that there is something terrible just waiting for a chance to reveal itself. Heh, maybe I'm getting paranoid and peace doesn't suit me."

"Right you are to feel this way Luke, foolish is he whose senses become dulled in peaceful times."

"Ours were dulled to a threat right in front of us during a time of war." Anakin mentioned sadly, referring to Palpatine's treachery during The Clone Wars.

"So what do you both think? " Luke asked as he gazed at the city lights of Coruscant.

"Oh we've sensed it too, so did Obi-Wan. Though it is clouded, the threat is definitely there but none of us, even you, can see past this….this.." Anakin tried to find the right words.

"Veil, that's how I described it to the senate, that its almost like there's a veil covering the threat and when I try to reach out with the force the veil gets thicker and foggier, almost as if someone is purposely preventing me from seeing something.

Yoda grunted in agreement, "Using the force to cloud our vision, someone most certainly is."

(End Prologue)


	2. Chapter 1

Luke walked down the entrance hall of the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin, he'd just arrived and was trying to get the image of Ben disappearing out of his head. He sensed someone lurking in the shadows above him, someone who he could tell was watching him. He pretended not to notice and went on his way.

The shadowy figure followed him from above, always keeping to the shadows; he spotted his wife with her flame-red hair, Mara Jade Skywalker. Seeing her reminded him of his own father's redemption, she had gone from working as Emperor Palpatine's cold, efficient assassin whose last command was to kill out of all people, Luke himself, to a member of the Jedi High Council and finally now to his beloved wife.

Mara spotted him and her eyes darted up to the shadowy rafters for a moment, she suppressed a grin, obviously having seen who it was.

She leaned in close to Luke's ear, "Don't look, let him at least think he's getting the jump on you."

Luke walked a few paces forward, and then heard a battle cry from above as well as the hum of a harmless training lightsaber clicking to life. Luke looked up and spotted a teenage girl with dark brown hair leaping down on him with her training saber raised above her head.

Luke sighed and used the force to pull the training blade from her hands before she landed on her feet in front of him. "No fair, uncle!" She crossed her arms in front of her.

Luke deactivated the training weapon, "You know, maybe if you spent more time training with your master, young padawan, instead of playing these tricks on me all the time. You'd have finished that lightsaber you've been working on for,how many weeks?"

Jaina looked down at the floor sheepishly, "Three, Grand Master Skywalker."

Luke put a hand on his niece's shoulder, "Save the formality for when we're in front of the senate or the council. But Jaina, have you even gone as far as to search for this purple lightsaber crystal you've decided upon?"

Jaina looked into her uncle's eyes, "The only remaining source of crystals is on Illum right? There must be one there!"

Luke was going to tell her that the reason there were so many padawans with blue or green lightsabers these days was because when the Emperor destroyed most of the crystal s sanctuaries he'd gotten most of the varying colors of crystals as well. Thankfully he had neglected to destroy , or had simply missed the planet Illum's caves, but this left very little options when it came to a wide array of colors. Mara had gotten her purple lightsaber crystal through sheer luck during her smuggling days, and had been keeping it in a glass case until she met Luke and her training in the Jedi arts was complete.

That was when Mara stepped in, "I'm sure there is Jaina, why don't you go do some studying in the archives, brush up on your technique a bit?"  
Jaina smiled, "Okay master Mara!"

Mara turned to Luke angrily, "I can't believe you."

"What?" Luke asked, he had just lost Obi-Wan and now his wife was turning on him it seemed.

"She may be my padawan, but she is YOUR niece. Don't you see what this is about? She's always trying to compete with Jacen for your attention, Luke! Just because Jacen is your star pupil doesn't mean you get to treat them differently. If Obi-Wan saw you acting like this-"

"Damn it Mara, Ben's gone!" Luke raised his voice slightly, then realizing what he had done and seeing the look on Mara's and those that were passing by's faces, he sighed and leaned on the banister and looked out into the training yard that had been set up for the guards.

"What do you mean Luke?" Mara asked after a few seconds.

Luke was quiet for a few moments then spoke. "I mean he's become one with the force. He told me goodbye and was barely able to hang on long enough to do even that."

"…Luke, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Mara said coming closer and leaning on him.

"You don't have to apologize. You're right, I do treat them differently, but I guess it's because I think that I can approach Jaina the same way I can Jacen. But I suppose I shouldn't be too rough with her, after all it's not my place, she's not my pupil," Luke turned to his wife, "she's yours."

Mara grinned and ruffled her husband's hair, "Now you're getting it, blondie."

Jaina was in the archives, studying like her master had told her to, but she wasn't taking in a bit of what she was reading. She was too upset about what her uncle had said to her and the doubtful look in his eyes when she talked about finding her purple crystal to go in her lightsaber.

She noticed someone sit down in the seat next to her and realized it was Luke, she sighed. "Are you here to scold me some more?"

Luke smiled a bit, she definitely had his sister's smart mouth and quick wit, not to mention he often times would see her tinkering with electronics and fixing mechanical objects that even her father Han thought was broken.

Jaina looked away blushing, and Luke realized he must've been smiling at her this whole time. "No I'm not here to scold you, I'm actually here to apologize to you. I know I've been hard on you a lot lately. Perhaps pushing you far too hard, even harder than I did Jacen, which is unfair to you. We both know you're not your brother, even though you have just as much skill, even more in certain areas that he can't even touch."

Jaina sighed, "Like what? I can't even build a lightsaber!"

"That will come in due time, you haven't even got your crystal yet, and I'm going to accompany you and Mara on a trip to Illum later today, and we're going to find you that purple crystal."

Jaina's eyes lit up, "Really, promise me uncle?!" She threw her arms around him.

"Haha, I promise, now let's go tell your master the good news." Luke said leading the skipping padawan out of the archives.


	3. Chapter 2

"There it is Jaina, Illum, are you excited to get your crystal?" Mara smiled at her padawan from the cockpit.

Jaina didn't answer, she seemed to be captivated by the sight of the snowy world and the sheer sensations of force power this world was exuding.

Luke turned around in his co-pilot's seat, "Tell me what you're feeling Jaina. What does it feel like?"

Jaina looked into her uncle's eyes, and spoke quietly. "It feels kind of warm, but in a comforting way. It feels um…" Jaina blushed and stopped speaking.

Luke smiled at her reluctance.

"Go on padawan, you can tell us." Mara urged her pupil on.

"Well, in that comforting respect, it feels like something is protecting us, all of us, kind of, uhh." Jaina clasped her fingers together in front of herself to try to communicate what she meant.

"Binding us together?" Luke said, knowing just what she meant, having heard the very same thing a long time ago from a dear friend and mentor.

Jaina grinned and nodded, "Yes, exactly! But does this mean that all creatures have the force in them?" She asked, "Is that why we have to be so respectful of every living thing?"

Luke smiled, "I'll leave that one for your master to answer." He said turning around in his seat.

Mara cleared her throat, "Well yes in some way shape or form, all creatures have the force in them. This is exactly why we must be so mindful of how we treat each other, those that aren't jedi especially. But you must have a high midichlorian count to actually be force sensitive."

"I get it now, thanks master!" Jaina said, buckling her seatbelt as they entered Illum's atmosphere.

"No problem kiddo, we're almost there!" Mara smiled, sensing her padawan's excitement.

C-3PO and R2-D2 had come along of course, mainly because R2 had beeped and booped indignantly while Threepio translated that he was angry that they were going without him when he'd been there before with "Someone named Padme! Honestly master Luke I haven't the slightest idea what he's talking about!"

"Wasn't your mother named Padme?" Mara chimed in later on the shuttle quietly.

"Yes, Padme Amidala. I'll have to ask father and master Yoda about it later. I wonder what else that little astro droid has hidden in his memory banks, and why doesn't Threepio remember the same things Artoo does? They seem to have been inseparable through thick and thin, I doubt that was something that was just starting when I met them." Luke whispered to Mara with a quick glance at the two droids.

Luke recalled when he first met R2-D2 the little droid had nearly gotten him killed by Tusken Raiders when he went to deliver Princess Leia's desperate message to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

But still Ben had denied ever owning a droid despite all evidence to the contrary, this would just be something else he would add to his list of things he would've liked to talk to his first mentor about, but now couldn't.

As they touched down on Illum, even the air inside the shuttle became freezing cold. The three humans had to grab their coats and make sure they were on tightly before opening the hanger door. There was a rush of freezing air, you could barely see because of the fierce winds and snow.

They pulled their hoods over their heads tightly, "Threepio, you and Artoo watch over the ship, we won't be long." Luke told them as he cupped the protective goggles over his eyes so he could see somewhat.

"Yes master Luke, but you know Artoo will-" But Threepio found his master was already well on his way with Jaina and Mara and had disappeared into the snowy winds.

"Oh dear, I do hope they'll be alright." He said as he wandered back into the shuttle, making sure to close the door as R2 gazed out, beeping forlornly.

Jaina and Mara trudged through the snow, Luke right behind them, their hoods and fur lined cloaks pulled tightly against the deadly conditions of Ilum.

Mara held up a hand for everyone to stop and turned to the padawan at her side, "Jaina, do you sense anything?"

Jaina stood completely still, she was worried that if she stood in one spot long enough she'd turn into a popsicle. But she pushed those thoughts from her mind, and focused on what was around her using the force.

After a period of time, she pointed without closing her eyes and then opened them, her arm stiff as a board, sure in her decision that where she was pointing was the right one.

The place where she was pointing was nothing but an abyss of fog and mist due to the harsh winds and snow.

Mara stepped up and with a wave of her hand, and the path was cleared to reveal an enormous cave seemingly carved into the side of a mountain. With jagged pillars of stone and ice surrounding a wrought iron gate that Jaina guessed only a force user could open.

"JAINA LOOK OUT!" Mara screamed out to her Padawan in horror, before a thick tail sent her to the ground several feet away.

Luke had already spotted the beast just as Mara was knocked aside. He'd encountered this kind of creature before, a Gorgodon, the non-sentient predatory natives of Illum who once guarded the secret entrance to the crystal cave.

"Jaina get behind me quickly!" Luke commanded, igniting his green lightsaber as the padawan sheltered behind him.

Luke remembered seeing one of these creatures and hearing about them during one of his first trips to Illum during the early days of the New Jedi. In those days their shuttles were still escorted by X-Wings, just in case any of the anti-republic or anti-jedi sentiments that were still fresh throughout the galaxy even after the Empire, mostly sore Imperials, decided to take their chances.

That trip had been hard, they'd discovered the cave entrance was sealed, and the force sensor was in need of repairs that would take time. But at that moment they were being pursued by something quite large in the snow, something that they had barely escaped.

They made it to the secret entrance, but at great cost, the troopers who had accompanied them had stayed behind to lure the creatures away from the padawans and Luke.

When they got to the secret entrance they found their worst fears there. A nest of the Gorgodons, possibly set up to guard the entrance from Sith. Facing down an entire group of the towering creatures, Luke managed to get the padawans through the door as the creatures advanced upon him.

Calling upon the often controversial power of force lightning, Luke unleashed a storm of it so fierce that a padawan who had witnessed it claimed that by the time the last beast fell, the lightning was bursting from his eyes.

"I was fortunate that even worked and didn't backfire on me. They say the conventional way to kill them is to sever their spine." Luke thought as the beast roared.

"Mara, are you alright? Can you move?" Luke asked Mara quickly using his mind to speak to his wife.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we need to hurry up and deal with this!"

"Just what I was thinking, but I need your help. I want you to use the force to crush it into the ground so I can sever its spine."

"Sure thing! One Gorgodon pancake coming up!" Mara stood up and thrust her hands out in front of her, palms pointed down, and concentrated.

The air around the advancing creature vibrated, and soon it found itself toppling over onto its belly and unable to get up, due to what seemed to be the increased gravity surrounding it.

"Hurry Luke, I can only hold this thing for so long!" Mara yelled.

Leaping onto the creature's furry yet scaly back, Luke slashed his saber into the very center of its spine, deep as he could.

The Gorgodon stopped moving, but it was merely paralyzed, not dead. Luke quickly finished it off by stabbing his blade into the top of its head so it wouldn't suffer.

Jaina stared at the fallen beast, Luke and Mara observed her, knowing just what she was feeling as she approached it and stroked its furry hide.

"We should say something." She said sorrowfully.

Mara and Luke walked over and put a hand on the Gorgodon's back as well, "Let us commend this creature's spirit into the living force, in the hopes that we someday too, may join him."

Unknown to the trio, a floating, unblinking eye was watching them from after through the snow. It had been tracking them across the planet's surface, waiting there for their arrival. It was a probe droid, a modified Prowler 1000, much more efficient than the old models used during the Galactic Civil War by Palpatine's Empire. Because times were changing, and it seemed that Palpatine would soon be old news.


	4. Chapter 3

When the three jedi stepped through the gate after using the force panel, Jaina was amazed at how the inside of the cave looked virtually untouched.

Like Luke had said there were mostly blue and green crystals embedded in the rock walls. But the real amazement was the craftsmanship of the serpentine bridges that wound throughout the cavern.

Jaina rushed into the cavern, Luke calling after her. "Oh let her go, she's excited." Mara put a hand on her concerned husband's shoulder.

Luke sighed, "I just hope we're not walking into an entire nest of those things." He was reminded of the nest of Gorgodons from before.

Mara squeezed Luke's shoulder, "I know that must've been hard for you, leaving those troopers behind that time. But you saved all the padawans, and they all got to build their lightsabers and go home safely. The entire jedi council and republic are thankful to you for your many heroics."

Luke looked into Mara's eyes, grateful for her support.

She messed up his hair, Mara was fond of doing that to him when they were in private. "Just try not to let it go to your head blond boy."

Luke chuckled and fixed his hair, "Thanks Mara, let's go catch up with your padawan."

Mara's eyes widened and she put a palm to the side of her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Luke questioned.

"Jaina is calling out to me with the force; she says she's found her crystal." Mara smiled.

Mara and Luke found Jaina crouched down, holding a glowing purple crystal that she couldn't stop staring at. "I know you didn't think we'd find one Uncle Luke, but I just had a feeling and now look what I found!" She held up the diamond with its perfect noble cut shape, it was glowing a brilliant color.

"I think she's ready, Grand Master." Mara said with a smile in Luke's direction.

"Not here, it's too dangerous with the Gorgodons lurking around."

"I thought they kept to the lowlands of Illum?" Mara questioned.

"They usually do, something has stirred them up, unless what we just encountered was the one rare straggler from that region, but I'm not willing to take the chance, she can begin her lightsaber construction on the ship if she likes."

Jaina sighed, "Okay, Grand Master Luke."

Mara ignited her own purple lightsaber, turned around and made a horizontal slash, cutting a mysterious probe droid in half. The two equal pieces fell to the cave floor, sad beeping sounds coming from them and fading away.

Mara put out her lightsaber and clipped it back onto her hip, she stooped over the droid. "Thing's been following us since we arrived. Luke and I noticed it but decided not to take any action, but now we can take it back home and have it analyzed. Maybe now the senate might just look into your "crazy visions" huh Luke?" Mara suggested.

"Perhaps they will, but first we need to find out where this thing came from and who sent it after us."

Jaina stared at the black thing, intrigued. "Its black, could it be from the really bad guys? You know," She dropped her voice to a whisper, "Sith?"

Mara smiled a bit and turned to Luke. "You'll have to forgive her. She's recently become fascinated by the Great Galactic War between the Sith and the Republic."

Luke smiled at Jaina, "It's good you're taking an interest in history. But we all have to do our part to make sure we don't repeat the past's mistakes. But to answer your question, I honestly don't know if it is Sith or not, we should consult with the council before making any judgments." Luke told his niece.

Mara put the halves of the probe in Jaina's backpack, the padawan insisted she hold her crystal so it wouldn't get broken.

The trio was making their way back through the thick snow when they heard the furious roar of another Gorgodon somewhere in the distance.

"Damn," Luke held up his wrist communicator and called on R2-D2 in the shuttle.

"Artoo, I need you to start up the shuttle's engines and lights so we can find our way back!"

He heard frantic beeping and the concerned but scolding voice of C-3PO who was quite upset that they had left them out there alone for so long.

The engines could be heard ahead of them roaring to life, and the faint glow of the shuttle's lights through the thick falling snow.

As they rushed toward the lights, Luke practically yelled into his com, "Open the door!"

They leapt into the ship at the same time and Mara slammed her fist onto the panel to close the hanger door before hopping into the pilot's seat and starting to take off into the atmosphere.

"Well, that was close!" Mara chuckled.

"Far too close for my liking, I didn't like how we couldn't see how many of them were out there, though that could've been a blessing in disguise." Luke said.

Han was working on modifications to the Falcon when Jaina and Luke finally arrived to greet him. "Hey there kiddo, how's the jedi training going?" He asked ruffling his daughter's hair.

"It's going great dad, we went to Illum to find me that purple crystal I wanted, and we actually found it and we almost got eaten by these big monsters!"

Han laughed, "Reminds me of a time when your mother and I mistook the inside of a worm's stomach for the inner workings of a meteor and we flew the old Falcon right in!"

Jaina's eyes lit up, "Whoa, how'd you manage that?"

Han chuckled again, "Well we were running from TIE Fighters, but I'm sure you know all about them from Luke and your studies."

Luke smiled at his old friend, "More from her time in the archives than she's getting any of her knowledge of history from me and Mara. Did she tell you she's been reading up on The Great Galactic War between the Sith and the Republic?"

Han scratched his head and sighed, "You're destined to be a diplomat, Jaina with all the reading and knowledge of history you have." Han grumbled, "Just like your mom."

Luke chuckled, "There there Han, there are some Jedi who actually take the diplomatic route you know, there is still the path of the Jedi Consular open for your daughter once she's knighted."

That was when Leia entered, "A diplomatic Jedi huh? I like the sounds of that." She smiled down at her thirteen year old daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "Good to see you sweetie."

"Just so long as she still can still work a hydro-spanner I'm fine with it." Han said with a curse from the inside workings of the Millennium Falcon.

"Oh by the way Han," Luke said, unzipping Jaina's backpack and placing both halves of the probe droid on the table.

"I need you to take a look at this and possibly get a trace on it if you can."

Han yanked his head out of the Falcon, "What am I the only mechanic around here? Hey Chewie!"

There was a loud growling sound from inside the Millennium Falcon. "Just get out here ya big fur ball! Luke and Jaina are here!"

That was all it took, Luke and Jaina saw a tall dark brown furred creature running towards them. They were instantly both wrapped in a strong hug while the creature made happy noises.

Luke laughed, gasping for air, "It's good to see you too Chewie!"

The large wookie put them down, Jaina then showed him her lightsaber crystal. "See? We had to go through a lot of trouble to get it but it was worth it!"  
Chewbacca's eyes twinkled and he reached out to touch it, fascinated.

Han came over, "I hate to break up the lovely tea party here. But they've got something for you to do Chewie." He said sarcastically.

"Groo?" Chewbacca questioned with his head tiled to the side.

Chewie walked over to the probe and examined it; he made some noises in Luke and Jaina's direction.

"He says its damaged but he thinks he can repair everything but the weapon of course. He can get it to tell us where it was before Illum and who programmed it to follow us. Also he can tell us right now that it's a Prowler 1000 model, and definitely has several modifications to it that are definitely not of a Republic sort." Jaina translated.

After this Luke was talking to Leia, and Jaina was in her room constructing her lightsaber.

"How's Jacen?" Luke asked.

"He's good," Leia said, she avoided looking directly into her brother's eyes, "He's-," She broke down.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry. It's just that he's grown so distant lately; he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming about a dark man in bone armor! I've tried to reach into his mind with the force but you know I'm not trained for that sort of thing, I'm a diplomat not a force user like you or Jaina." She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

When Leia saw the look on his face she froze, "Wait, do you think this is connected to what you've been trying to tell the council?"

Luke looked down for a moment, then back up at his sister. "I absolutely do Leia. These visions, your son having dreams after he's been knighted, and that strange probe that was sent after us. Something is happening; your son might be the only one who is able to see past this veil of deception that has been clouding the jedis' vision lately."

"Where is he now?" Luke said standing up quickly from the table.

"He's in his room, let me show you-." Leia began to follow him.

"No," He said quietly, "I sense something, tell Han and Chewie to be on their guard." Luke left a bewildered Leia sitting at the table.

Luke approached Jacen's door, holding his lightsaber, but not igniting it. He slowly slid his hand across the panel to open the door.

There he spotted on Jacen's bed, a cloaked figure with a dark mask upon its face. The mask was similar to what Leia wore in Jabba's Palace. Luke noticed the figure had several lightsaber hilts buckled to its belt, "Trophies," he thought, "This man has killed many jedi." The figure was holding Jacen in a headlock, and had a red lightsaber blade close to the boy's throat.

"Don't come any closer jedi, the boy is ours now, he will be re-trained by my master and become a great Sith warrior!" The masked man hissed.

"If you kill the boy you get nothing, I don't imagine your master will be very pleased then would he? Why don't you try to kill me instead, that would be a much bigger prize, then you'd get the honor of killing a jedi Grand Master and you'd get to keep him." Luke offered quietly.

The man was quiet for a moment, unsure if this was a mind trick or not. Then made his decision, "Killing you would be me great respect in the sith world. As much as I would like to, I have a mission, and I'm not about to risk myself fighting a grand master, I'm not stupid!"

"So you're afraid of me, you'd rather take on a young boy who's recently been knighted than someone who could give you a challenge?" Luke taunted.

"Do not mock me jedi scum! Sith have no fear, and I am a true sith!"

"Then why do I sense so much fear from you?" Luke continued.

At that point the sith threw Jacen to the side and thrust his palm toward Luke. Luke was blasted with a surprising amount of force energy which sent him flying through the wall of Jacen's room and over the stairwell. He landed upon the table where Leia had just been sitting. Rolling out of the way, the man landed upon the broken table where Luke had been. Luke ignited his green lightsaber, blocking a horizontal slash from the man.

The duel ended quickly, as the sith kidnapper's moves were amateurish and sloppy compared to Luke's trained masterful ones. He made one fatal mistake in making a strong vertical slash, where Luke then pinpointed the sith amateur's lightsaber hilt and sliced it in half in his hands.

The shocked man stood there for a moment, before Luke slashed the mask off him, sending him reeling onto the floor in pain.

"They grafted the mask onto your face, so what I just did should discourage you from trying anything else while we restrain you." Luke said putting away his lightsaber.

Han, Leia, Jaina and Jacen came running. "What the hell just happened, Luke!?"

"Don't blame him for the mess dad! He just saved my life from this sith guy!" Jacen argued.

Those that hadn't witnessed this turned to Luke for confirmation, Luke cleared his throat. "I'll tell you about it once we get this guy restrained."

**(Somewhere in space)**

Shadowy figures have watched the events unfold on a screen, they sit in chairs around a perfectly circular table inside of a large structure floating in space.

"Oh no it seems our little errand boy has failed." A seductive female voice says.

"What shall we do now, my lord? They've discovered our probe, and now that that idiot we sent has opened his mouth about being at least half a sith, they'll soon suspect us." A male voice with a hint of an English accent asks of the head of the table.

The head of the table is a large being, the only illuminated one at the table, he sits in a large throne and wears armor that appears to be made out of bone.

"This does not matter," He spoke in a hollow sounding voice, as if it was the armor itself speaking. "He will not talk, we will make sure of it. But, in the meantime, let him delude himself for a little while longer into thinking he is one of us. It will provide some amusement."

"As for them suspecting us, that does not matter either. They cannot stop us, we have already won, we have all the information we need on the Republic and Skywalker's Jedi Order, to crush both into dust." He stood up and gazed out the window at a staggering fleet of starships and fighters, all eager to hear the dark lord's command.

"And when the Republic and Jedi Order have fallen, we shall build the greatest empire the galaxy has ever seen upon the Skywalker's and Solo's bones, The New Sith Empire!"


	5. Chapter 4

The prisoner, whose name as it turned out was Unbora, though when asked if he had been given a Sith title yet he simply looked away in shame. Han chastised his son for letting a "rookie Sith" get the jump on him. Unbora had stun cuffs clamped on his wrists and stun shackles on his legs.

Leia returned into the room, "The guards are on their way to show our new friend where he'll be sleeping tonight."

Two republic guards later escorted Unbora to the detention cells, Luke volunteered to help clean up the mess the scuffle had made along with Leia.

Jacen was assisting his sister with her lightsaber constructing, with Mara's permission of course, Luke had informed his wife of the situation, but told her not to let the council in on it just yet.

"Keeping things from the council? Did you learn that from Obi-Wan?" Mara teased over the holo-com.

Luke chuckled, "There's no sense riling them up about something we're not even sure about yet. They'll just think it's another of my so called crack pot hunches."

In the holding cells, Unbora sat behind the red energy field that kept him from escaping. A guard stood watch outside the cell.

It was time for Unbora's meal, and a second guard entered the cell after the first lowered the shield, placing the tray at Unbora's feet.

The prisoner looked distastefully at the meal before being startled at the close sound of laser fire right in front of him. The man who had just brought the tray, his face was now in the food and he was laying there facedown with evidence of a blaster mark in his back.

There was now a second person inside the cell: the guard who had been standing watch outside the cell in the first place.

As the guard stood there pointing the blaster rifle at Unbora, the wannabe Sith noticed something. Those eyes looked familiar; they were different than the guard's eyes had been before.

It dawned on him just as he heard the sound of approaching feet to come to his rescue, but it was too late. His last thought before the blaster bolt entered his skull was:

"So they sent Havok."

Three republic security guards tackled the assassin to the floor, restraining him with cuffs.

"You shot and killed an unarmed prisoner!" General Han Solo practically shouted at the man across the table.

He had requested the cuffs be removed, because he hated to see a man who he had once thought he could trust with his life should the situation arise, be put in restraints like some...criminal.

However when the others advised him to be cautious, that this one had not only killed Unbora, but shot his own brother in arms in the back like it was nothing, Han started to think back if it was a wise decision.

"I'm telling ya general I don't remember a damn thing! You gotta believe me!" The man, whose name was Wilkes, pleaded.

Han stared into Wilkes' eyes, looking for a sign of trickery or attempt at misleading him, as he had been trained, there was none.

Han sighed and rubbed his temples, "Everybody's gonna have my ass for this, and yours too Wilkes if they can. But, I believe you. Now I'm gonna call my Jedi brother in law in here, his name's Luke. I want you to treat him with respect because he's the Grand Master of the Jedi order. I'm hoping he can shed some light on this situation." Han stood up and to his surprise Luke was already at the door.

"Damn it, don't scare me like that Luke!" Han clutched his chest.

Luke approached the man in the chair without saying a word, he took Han's chair, leaving Han to stand.

"You say you don't remember anything about what you did. Do you remember anything before or after?" Luke asked quietly.

"Last thing I remember was standing guard at the door, then everyone was piled on top of me." Wilkes answered quietly. "Though, there was this weird feeling I got, like I wanted to go into the cell, only it wasn't me who wanted to do it. It felt like...this is weird, but it was like...someone else wanted me to do it."

Luke looked at Han, both men had a knowing but shocked look in their eyes.

Luke rushed out the door into the hall, standing behind the one way mirror.

Han rushed after him and closed the door, "Luke, you don't think that-"

"You saw him in there, Han. He's not lying, and while he was talking I was probing his mind for any signs of deception. The man honestly doesn't know how or why he did it, he doesn't even remember doing it. And what he just described was what is known as a Jedi Mind Trick..."

"Wait...you don't think that a Jedi did it do you?" Han inquired.

"I won't start pointing fingers yet, Han. But anything is possible, but this certainly isn't like a Jedi's behavior to just coerce someone into murdering two people."

"Maybe it's not a Jedi at all." A soft voice spoke up behind Han.

Han whipped around, startled. "How long have you-Jacen too!?"

To their father's surprise, both Jacen and Jaina Solo were standing there smiling at their father as well as their jedi mentor.

"Well duh, how'd you expect her to get in? She doesn't have clearance since she's a Padawan!" Jacen snickered.

Luke put a hand on Jaina's shoulder as her father groaned at his children's mischief.

"What did you mean by 'not a jedi ' ?" Luke asked his wife's pupil.

Jaina got a look of fear in her eyes and said, "Maybe its THEM. You know," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "The Sith?"

At that point her brother burst into loud obnoxious laughter. "The Sith? Really Jaina? They haven't been around for a long time! I'd think with all the time you spend in the archives you'd know that!"

Jaina turned to her brother, "Oh yeah smarty? Then who was that Unbora guy!? He said he was from the Sith! AND he had a red lightsaber!"

Jacen waved her off, "Anyone can PRETEND to be a Sith, Jaina. Didn't you hear about how easily he was killed? He was just a phony."

"That still doesn't explain-"

Han was getting a headache, "Enough you two! If you're gonna argue go do it in front of your mother!"

At that point both siblings ran out of the room and into the hall, chuckling at their dad's sense of humor.

Luke was lost in thought, until this was broken by Han. "Hey Luke, you don't think there are anymore people like that right? That Unbora was just a wannabe wasn't he?"

After a short while, Luke sighed. "One can never be too sure, as long as the Jedi exist there will always be those who oppose us. Though they won't all be Sith, a great many of them could possibly be out there."

Luke noticed the look on Han's face as he said this, "Not to worry Han, if they attack us we'll be ready for them."

Han nodded halfheartedly, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

If only it were so easy.

For darkness and evil always strikes us when we least expect it. Where we are most vulnerable, and often when we AREN'T ready.


	6. Chapter 5

The Sith home world of Korriban had been thought abandoned for thousands of years. And for all intents and purposes, it would seem like it was.

But this was a purposeful deceit lain out by the agents of the dark side, to hide their sinister plans so that they could work in the shadows.

Hovering just outside Korriban's atmosphere, were several ships, star destroyers, and battle stations, ready for the order to invade Republic space. No one would see these or even get a blip on their radar, they were updated with the most sophisticated cloaking technology credits could buy. By the time someone got close enough it would already be too late and they would be blasted into space dust.

On the planet's surface, it was no longer the barren harsh wasteland that Korriban had become known for. Structures had been built to house evil machines of war and troop transports, the Sith Academy was open to train newly augmented and completely brainwashed soldiers, all of whom were completely obedient to the dark lord's will.

But towering above it all, built into the enormous mountain side, was the Sith Base. An enormous structure of towers and evil looking spirals carved into the very stone of the mountain.

Inside the base, Darth Havok walked down the corridor to his master's chambers. He had been summoned there, and he had a good idea why, by the Dark Lord Darth Krayt's Regent: Darth Wyyrlok.

Wyyrlok was Krayt's most trusted servant, and would serve as the dark lord's voice when Darth Krayt was in his meditation chamber. It was a known fact among the Lords and Ladies of Krayt's Sith Order that the dark lord was rarely seen in person. Some of the newer Sith soldiers and recruits had begun to doubt if there really was a Darth Krayt at all.

It seemed as though Wyyrlok was the main face of the Order, for Krayt was always in his private chambers, meditating.

The two guards stepped aside for their superior, and Havok entered the room.

The Dark Lord had his back turned to him; Wyyrlok was standing in the corner not too far away from his master, waiting to be needed.

"You summoned me my lord?" Havok asked nervously.

"Darth Havok, tell me why you disobeyed my orders to let the rat live?" Darth Krayt asked, never turning around to face the man he was speaking to, as if he felt he was unworthy of eye contact.

Havok swallowed the lump that had been growing in his throat, he was terribly afraid. "I just thought that he would reveal important information to the Jedi my lord."

A small sigh was issued from Krayt, and he spoke again. "You doubt me. You doubt my plans, you are not worthy of being a part of the One."

At this Havok kneeled behind his master, "My lord, please know that my loyalty has always and will always be with the One Sith, and with you. I made a mistake, please forgive me!"

Darth Havok had been reduced to begging and pleading to be accepted back into the One Sith Order. To be cast aside from the One Sith was to not only be executed, but to die a meaningless death and be unable to serve Krayt to that Sith's true potential. Which was what all Sith in the order were to desire above all else.

Where The Rule of Two, as introduced by the legendary Sith Darth Bane, required there only be two Sith at a time, a master and an apprentice, one to wield the power, and the other to crave it, thus there was always a scheme to overthrow the current Dark Lord coming from their own apprentice.

Darth Krayt had abandoned this long tradition when he established the One Sith. He would be the lord of all Sith, and soon he would be the master of everyone else as well.

This was the power Darth Krayt had over the Sith Lords and Ladies under his command, complete devotion and servitude, those who did not fear him completely, idolized him and would blindly follow him to the depths of a Sarlacc's belly if need be.

Krayt turned around to face his disobedient minion for the first time since Havok had entered the room. He hauled the poor trembling man up from the floor and pushed him against the wall.

"Swear it. Show me how loyal you truly are."

Havok felt something placed into his hand, looking down, he saw that Krayt had somehow taken his lightsaber from its hilt and placed it into his hand when he pushed him. "I didn't even notice it, how can he be so fast?" Havok thought, still trembling.

Knowing what he had to do, Havok held up his left hand for the two men in the room to see, ignited his traditionally red bladed lightsaber, and cut off his own hand.

Collapsing to his knees in pain, Havok spoke through his gritted teeth. "I swear on this, that I will never disobey you again my lord. I will fight for the One Sith, even if it means sacrificing my life!"

Krayt smiled from within his armor made of bone, and placed a hand upon his fellow Sith's shoulder, "Welcome back into the fold. Wyyrlok! Have the guards outside the door take Darth Havok to get some proper cybernetics fitted."

After this was done and Havok had been taken to the medical ward. Krayt turned to his most trusted Regent, who had often taken command upon his behalf.

Krayt led Wyyrlok to an elevator hidden behind a special panel of the wall. They descended into a huge room with large round tubes lining the walls. These tubes were filled with glowing liquid and inside the liquid, floating there, with breathers on their face, were sedated infants.

Beside each large tube, was a droid that worked a holographic panel, the panel showed strands of DNA which each droid would work with, removing or adding certain pieces of the puzzle.

Krayt took notice of Wyyrlok's expression of wonder as the elevator made its stop. Few had been given the honor to see this room.

As much as Wyyrlok would've liked to rush out of the elevator and see more, he did not forget his place as a servant to Krayt above all else. He waited for Krayt to exit the elevator first, his excitement growing almost too much to bear.

Krayt led Wyyrlok past the rows of tubes, and after a long silence he spoke. "I began this project decades ago, culling those strongest in the Force shortly after their births... Augmenting and improving them... Forging them into my Sith Troopers, their loyalty is unquestionable."

The two Sith Lords entered a large hanger afterwards, filled with war machines and armored troops. Each trooper was armed with a lightsaber and trained to use it as well as moderately trained in the use of the force.

A man dressed in a military officer's uniform was instructing a group of them when he spotted the two sith and approached them.

"My lords, you honor us with your presence! This is an unexpected surprise." The grey haired man spoke.

"Captain Veszair, I take it my army is ready for battle?" Darth Krayt stepped past the man and up to the group of soldiers.

They were dressed in thin robes with hoods, and armor that covered their body and face, each one was identical in appearance.

"Of course Lord Krayt, they will serve at your command. Their loyalty is to you and your cause." Verszair walked to the side of the dark lord, with Wyyrlok on the other.

"And their midichlorian count, all exponentially high? I refuse to see any weaklings representing me on the front lines." Krayt spoke, peering into each of the masked faces as he passed.

"Only the best, as were your orders my lord." Verszair spoke again, it was clear he was confident in these men.

"Take us to the academy, Verszair." Krayt ordered.

Verszair bowed and took the two sith lords onto a platform hovering above open air on the outside of the hanger. Verszair entered in a command to the keypad, and the platform shuttered and took them towards a large square building in the distance.

When they arrived, Verszair spoke. "This is of course where we train all our troops in the ways of the Sith. "

The two lords came onto a balcony and peered down into a room where two groups of trainees were sparring, only in this academy, every battle counted as a life or death battle.

As some of the trainees were killed, some of them were victorious. Wyyrlok whispered quietly to his master. "We will be putting it all into action soon won't we?"

"Of course we will, but we can't get ahead of ourselves, I've worked too hard for this victory for it all to be put to waste." Krayt answered.

"We will disperse into the galaxy in small numbers, masking ourselves, hiding amidst the enemy. We will infiltrate governments on every planet. All must be brought down for something new to be created. Together or alone, we will slip onto worlds and strike from the shadows. We will be invisible. We will be patient. All that exists will be torn apart from within. My vision of the galaxy remade will be realized. The Sith will prevail."

And as these words left Krayt's mouth, far away on Yavin IV, Luke was stirred from his meditations by a feeling of dark side energy, the likes of which he hadn't felt since he stared down the Emperor and fought his father for the last time.


	7. Chapter 6

Since their founding, the Mandalorians have fought with and against a thousand armies on a thousand worlds. They learned to speak as many languages and absorbed weapons technology and tactics from every war. And yet, despite the overwhelming influence of alien cultures, and the absence of a true homeworld and even species, their own language not only survived but changed little, their way of life and their philosophy remained untouched, and their ideals and sense of family, of identity, of nation, were only strengthened.

Mandalorians during the time of the New Republic have adapted to the peace, setting out to become mercenaries and bounty hunters to make a living.

However their sense of honor remains untouched, most if not all Mandalorians refuse to work for di'kut (scum, idiots, useless individuals) like the Hutts. They seem to only hunt down those they consider low lives and those who deserve to be hunted.

Today, a strange outsider has come to pay a visit to the planet Mandalore, a Sith of all people.

A Twi'lek with blood red skin and Sith tattoos across her voluptuous body which is adorned in somewhat revealing armor. She wears a hood and cape as she leaves her shuttle and looks with distaste at the simple habitats of the Mandalorians, known as vheh'yaim, they were circular in shape, made out of green wood, matted with mud and woven together with vines from the nearby jungles.

Jungles, deserts, forests, seas...that's all this planet was...a whole lot of nothing! Why her lord wanted her to come here and try to convince their leader to join in their cause, she had no idea.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, darjetii (Sith)?" said a voice to the Sith's right, she turned and saw a dark skinned man, with braided hair, carrying his helmet under his arm, looking at her distastefully.

Darth Talon threw her hood back, her yellow eyes staring at the man intensely, "I wish to speak with your leader, Mand'alor."

The man smirked, "Outsiders don't' just...come here and speak to Mand'alor. We have to know that you're worth his time first, darjetii."

Talon's eyes narrowed "Very well...test me if you must, just make it quick."

The man chuckled and placed his helmet on, "That's the spirit, follow me."

Pulling her hood back up, the dark side Twi'lek followed the Mandalorian, until they arrived at the edge of the small village, where the braided man called for two other armored men to come forth in his native tongue.

"Fight one by one or in a group, your choice darjetii." Talon could practically hear the smirk from within the Mando's helmet.

"Group, I'd prefer to get this over with!" Talon said, her temper rising.

The three Mando's nodded, the braided man pulled out a large beskad (curved saber made of Mandalorian iron, making it impervious to a lightsaber).

The one to his right pulled out two blaster pistols, and the other one didn't make a move, just slammed his fists together.

"By the way, I'm Terentatek, this one on my right is Malachore, and the one on my left is Kote."

Talon didn't bother with introductions, since they'd be dead soon anyway, she simply ignited her red saber and took her fighting stance.

A crowd had gathered nearby, but not too close, since these three's fights tended to get messy and rough.

The three Mando's moved together quite well, never getting in each others' way. Teren swung his beskad in an arc at Talon, colliding the blade with her lightsaber as both tried to push the other off balance.

Malachore fired off a few shots at Talon while she was locked blade to blade with his brother in arms.

Talon leaped into the air at the last moment, sending Teren sprawling to the ground as the blaster bolts hit the ground where she had been just moments before.

Spinning through the air, Talon landed behind Malachore and spotted a weak area in his armor, taking advantage of this she thrust the tip of her lightsaber into this weak spot, hearing him cry out in pain was most rewarding as she grinned demonically and twisted the blade inside of him.

She could hear someone rushing at her on the other side of the poor Mando she just skewered, she force pushed their comrade at them, and added a little dose of force lightning as well when it turned out to be the unarmed Kote who caught his friend's suffering form, frying them both.

Now there was just one left, Teren, the one who was keeping her from her mission. She tauntingly waved him over. Teren's hands tightened on his beskad at that, but that was when Talon's objective showed up to the battle: Mand'alor.

"ENOUGH!" Boba fired two rounds into the air, flanked by several guards who took aim at the Sith.

Realizing she was surrounded, Talon put out her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt, bowing before Boba respectfully. "Mand'alor, it is an honor to meet you." She said it as if it had been rehearsed.

"Save it darjetii. What are you here for, tell me quickly, before I decide I like you being here even less than I already do." Boba growled from beneath his visor.

Talon grit her teeth, the nerve of these savages! However she simply smiled sweetly and threw her hood back once more, and nodded. "My apologies Mand'alor, I come with a proposal from my master."

She held up a holo projector, clicked it and soon the image of her master, Darth Krayt appeared.

"Greetings Mand'alor, I hope my loyal Hand didn't stir things up too badly, though you Mandalorians are used to that sort of thing I hear."

"Get to the point or I'll have your so called Hand chopped off at the wrist." Boba snarled.

"How crude, no matter, my offer still stands, I am offering you the chance to destroy the Jedi once and for all, alongside the One Sith."

"I've heard this story before, but you Sith never come out on top in the end. The Jedi always manage to come out one step ahead and rebuild, how's that Empire doing now?" Boba snorted.

Talon had to restrain herself from reaching for her lightsaber and attempting to chop off Boba's head, not that it would do much good, his armor was the best out of anyone here, and they ALL had Mandalorian iron in their armor, when it came to lightsabers, they were untouchable.

"This time is different my friend, far different. We are prepared, we have kept are selves far more prepared for this than Palpatine ever was. We will not rely on silly troopers or clones this time. With you at our side and certain...others, we will be unstoppable."

"And what's stopping you from backstabbing us like you Sith are so fond of doing?" Mand'alor questioned.

"If you assist us, there will be no need for it will there?" Krayt smirked.

"...Give us some time to think about it. In the meantime I want your henchwoman off Mandalore!" Boba ordered.

"Very well, we'll give you some time, its only fitting, but not too much time." Krayt's hologram disappeared, and Talon tucked the holo projector away, before she left to her shuttle.

Once she left the planet's atmosphere, Boba went in private to speak with someone.

Once he was in his own elaborate home, fitting for the latest Mand'alor, he pulled out his own holo projector and clicked it on, revealing the image of, of all people, Luke Skywalker.

"Didn't think you'd be the one asking me for help, much less me accepting your plea. Especially after that Pit of Carkoon incident, jetii." Boba mused.


End file.
